This invention generally relates to the discovery of a novel multipurpose bathrobe for pets.
This invention more particularly relates to the manufacture and use of a novel multipurpose bathrobe for small animals including dogs and cats so as to facilitate their handling etc. when desired and necessary.
This invention still more particularly relates to the discovery and manufacture of a new bathrobe for small animals as described and disclosed in this document. Said bathrobe has multiple uses and functions and can be, for example, used to dry animal after a tender bath, to restrain small animals like cats and small dogs while administering medication, cutting nails etc. and at the same time provides added protection to those handling the animal.
Keeping small animals like cats and dogs as pets has become a very common household practice. These pets require love and affection and continuous tender care. It is hygienic and desirable to bath them at regular intervals and then they need to be towel dried lest they shake off excess water from the body, jump on the couch, bed etc. and thus make the whole place wet and messy. Small animals in general and cats in particular have strong urge to scratch any thing they can. To avoid damage, their nails have to be clipped every now and then, and these animals in general and cats in particular hate to have their nails trimmed. In order to perform tasks such as trimming nails, administering medication by mouth etc., these animals need to be restrained properly to minimize the risk of being bitten or clawed by them.
To the best of our understanding and knowledge there does not exist any simple yet reliable device as explained herein and substantially disclosed in this document which serves many purposes including those of drying animal after bath and/or restraining animal when desired or necessary.